Todo mío
by londono
Summary: Tras la que parece la batalla final contra Chaos una estrella se sacrifica para salvar a la mujer que tanto ama, la Neo Reina Serenity, sin embargo este solo es el inicio de una dulce venganza.


_Mi primer fanfic de Sailor Moon._

 _Los personajes son de propiedad de_ _Naoko Takeuchi y solo escribo por entretención._

 **Todo mío**

 **Prologo.**

Tokyo de Crystal desde hace cientos de años es una de los reinos más prósperos, no solo del planetas si no entre muchas galaxias, un planeta tan hermoso y pacifico como lo era actualmente la Tierra atraía a la energía negativa como el postre atrae a las moscas, muchos intentaros adueñarse de la Tierra y eso era justamente lo que intentaba Chaos no solo atraído por el deseo de destruir aquel reino utópico también consumido por una convicción, la venganza.

Un ente tan poderoso como lo era Chaos no podía siquiera concebir la idea de que un ser tan insignificante como lo era aquella mujer descendiente de la Luna pudiera vencerlo en más de una ocasión, no solo ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces había frustrados sus planes de destruir este universo corrompido, si no que no podía entender que sus estúpidos sentimientos de amor fueran la causa de su derrota ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan insignificante como un sentimiento mortal pudiera derrotarlo?

Ahora precisamente se encontraban en una batalla y apenas le quedaba energía para seguir, los sentimientos negativos habían descendido desde que esta mujer era la Neo Reina Serenity y por ende su poder.

Un ser que se alimenta de los sentimientos y acciones oscuras de los mortales que ahora apenas existían por culpa de ella ¿la razón por la que intento destruirla tantas veces? La respuesta era tan simple como la vida. Sabía desde que la vio naces desde la oscuridad hace ya demasiado tiempo, en el milenio de plata, que esa niña seria su perdición ¿acaso estaba mal que intentara preservar su existencia?

Había adoptado una forma física hermosa que contrastaba con su oscura energía y malignos deseos, se hacía llamar Sailor Chaos, llevaba un sencillo vestido largo negro que cubría su cuerpo femenino, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, su grandes y oscuros ojos estaban llenos de desesperación más que otra cosa, los rasgos más bellos que el universo haya visto y un cabello negro larguísimo levemente ondulado enmarcaba su rostro y figura.

La frustración era inevitable para aquel ente, justo ante sus ojos estaba la Neo Reina Serenity a punto de destruir su energía por completo, acompañada de su inútil compañero y otras Sailors: las Inners, las Outers y las Star, como las depresiva pero el odio que sentía por aquellas Sailor no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el desprecio infinito que sentía hacia aquella mujer, la Neo Reina Serenity.

En este universo no podían existir ambos uno iba morir y tal como estaba el panorama tal parecía que esa noche finalmente Chaos desaparecería.

Dio un largo suspiro analizando la situación, apenas tenía energía para un último ataque antes de desvanecerse, si le arrebataban su vida entonces también se llevaría la de ella, ese fue su pensamiento entonces.

La ataco por última vez sin basilar emergiendo desde su cuerpo una energía tan densa como oscura que mataría a cualquier ser, no importa lo poderoso que este sea incluso aria desaparecer su cuerpo como su propia existencia como ente.

Estaba preparado para el final cuando noto que seguía existiendo por una razón que no comprendió al instante, por su puesto su cuerpo había desaparecido pero su energía seguía tan viva como el universo.

Se quedo ahí en el campo de batalla presenciado como un simple espectador, nuevamente había fracasado en asesinar a esa mujer sin embargo se había llevado la vida de otra, una estrella.

Entre lágrimas la Neo Reina Serenity sostenía el cuerpo moribundo de Fighter que se había interpuesto entre ella y el último ataque mortal de Chaos, la rubia intento trasmitirle energía con su poderoso cristal de plata descubriendo con horror que la vida de la estrella se le escavaba con demasiada rapidez.

-Fighter ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto la monarca entre lágrimas

-porque te amo-respondió la estrella

-todo va estar bien-intento consolarla

-no mientas, no-no es propio de ti-se quejo

La estrella con lo último que le quedaba de vida sostuvo el rostro de su amada secando sus lágrimas.

-no llores porque cuando te veo llorar yo yo…-

Pero no pudo terminar aquella frase, la estrella había dejado de brillar, estaba muerta.

La reina se aferro a ese cadáver con histeria besando en los labios el cuerpo inerte de esa estrella gritándole una y otra vez que lo amaba, pero nunca se lo dijo en vida.

Chaos gozaba con la desesperación de la mujer que tanto daño le había provocado en el pasado, finalmente la había quebrado vio como la pureza de la reina se iba desvaneciendo y se transformaba en odio contra él, no podía creer que quebrarla era tan fácil como asesinar a aquel ser sin valor en lo absoluto.

Saboreo la victoria dichoso y le pareció la ironía más hermosa que su existencia prevaleciera gracias a la mujer que estaba destinada a asesinarlo.

Se quedo ahí observando a la Reina y las Sailors como sufrían por la muerte de esa estrella, toda esa desesperación le provocaba una felicidad inexplicable, si hubiera tenido un cuerpo seguramente tendría la sonrisa mas grande que jamás había gesticulado.

No entendía de amor pero aprendió algo importante con esta batalla, el amor no solo era la fuerza más poderosa que lo destruiría, también era debilidad y ahora podría utilizarlo a su favor.

El universo perdería a la luz de la espereza y entonces solo quedaría la oscuridad. Pronto vendrán tiempos horribles donde la vida perecerá y no habrá más que desesperación, guerra y sufrimiento un mundo donde solo existirá el dolor y donde solo Chaos será feliz y todo gracias a una insignificante estrella, este solo era el inicio de la más dulce venganza.

Se quedo junto a la reina gozando de su corazón roto hasta que se canso de oírla chillar.

Su mente había maquinado un plan perfecto para destruir a la mujer que tanto odiaba, llego al reino donde descansaban las almas como uno de los entes más poderosos, al menos lo fue en el pasado, podía traspasar universos.

Le había costado gran parte de su escasa energía llegar hasta donde estaba sin embargo no se detendría, no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando el alma de la estrella, la busco fervientemente hasta que la encontró la envolvió con su oscuridad era tan vulnerable le fue fácil adueñarse de ella, le arrebato cualquier tipo de amor y la hiso nacer de nuevo en la tierra bajo la protección de su oscuridad.

Su plan de venganza era tan exquisito que incluso lo podía saborear. Del sufrimiento de la Neo Reina Serenity nacería su victoria, la destruirá aun que eso le cueste su propia existencia.

Que así sea.

 _Los_ _reviews_ _y críticas constructivas se agradecen, muchas gracias por leer._

 _Intentare actualizar lo antes posible._


End file.
